Sorpresa
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Porque todo lo que haces siempre llega a sorprenderme, por eso me gustas. Takari


**Bueno... un one-shot, espero les guste c: para mi hijta que quería un takari y mi e¿poso que también le gusta, y para todos los que les guste la pareja... no sé fue una situación que pareció linda en mi cabeza jeje**

**Disclaimer: Digimon es de Toei, Bandai y asdfadf c:**

**X**

- Cierra los ojos Hikari

- Takeru, no me haz dejado ver desde que salimos de casa, están mas que cerrados

- ¿Segura?

- Como de que el sol sale de día

Ambos caminaban hacia algún lugar que la castaña desconocida, era el primer día de las vacaciones de verano y habían decidido reunirse, como siempre, para rememorar lo que había pasado hace varios años ya, pero eso sería mas tarde… ahora era temprano en la mañana, y el rubio le había dicho a la castaña que le permitiera llevarla a un lugar especial, pero esta desde que salió de casa no había tenido ni una pista, había permanecido todo el trayecto con los ojos cerrados y con una venda sobre ellos que no le permitía observar.

Pero todo el asunto se le hacia de lo mas hilarante realmente, nunca en la vida podría negarse a alguna cosa que quisiera hacer el rubio; después de todo pasar el tiempo con él era divertido, no por nada eran mejores amigos sin contar que dejarse consentir por él simplemente no tenía definición mas allá de lo perfecto, era como si simplemente se complementaran.

El frio empezó a sentirse en el auto en movimiento, agitando el ahora no tan corto cabello de la chica que aun no podía ver, pero podía sentir la brisa sobre su piel… era increíblemente divertido, más por el sentido de que no sabrían exactamente a donde podrían ir.

- Takeru… la mañana esta algo fresca –exclamó la pequeña con una sonrisa, hasta que sintió como una chaqueta cubría su silueta -¿Y esto?

- No quiero que te resfríes Kari, recuerda lo mal que lo pasas cuando te enfermas –él se preocupaba demasiado por que no le pasase nada, la cuidaba como si de una doncella se tratase, era delicada a sus ojos, y tenía sus razones para preocuparse, no por nada se conocían desde pequeños

- No me he vuelto a enfermar desde que tenía 17…

- Osea ¿el año pasado? –rio el chico aun manejando, ella rio por lo bajo también

- Si… pero incluso Gatomon dice que mi salud es mucho mejor

- No voy a arriesgarme Hikari

La morena no respondió, pero en su rostro apareció una sonrisa sumado a un leve sonrojo; definitivamente le gustaba que el otro se preocupase por ella, desde hace tiempo su corazón le veía otro significado a ese tipo de cosas, mas nunca había sido capaz de decirle nada ¿Cómo hacerlo si él parecía no tener intención alguna de ir mas allá? Y eso por decirlo de algún modo, porque aun no entendía como podría llamarlo.

Muchas veces pensaba en ello, pero terminaba sonrojándose y concluyendo que era una tontería, por eso simplemente no llegaba mas allá, sabía que el sentimiento quizás fuera más grande de lo que se imaginaba ¿pero para que dañar lo que por tantos años había construido? Le parecía estúpido, insensato y egoísta, esa era la justa razón por lo que no lo había hecho.

Sintió como la velocidad del vehículo iba disminuyendo, haciendo que su sonrisa aumentara, eso quería decir que estaban cerca de su destino, y en serio que tenía gran curiosidad por saber lo que el otro planeaba, seguro era algo que no podía imaginarse.

Es que él era el único que hallaba el modo de sorprenderla.

- Ya llegamos –exclamó el otro, mientras le detenía las manos de que se quitara las vendas –espera aun no

- Pero me dijiste que llegamos…

- Pero eso no quiere decir que aun puedas verlo, por curioso murió el gato Hikari –rio por lo bajo al verla hacer un puchero – vamos, sé que te gustará

- Mas te vale – suspiró finalmente -¿entonces que hago?

- Espera, ya iré por ti –salió del auto, rodeándolo para luego abrir la puerta del copiloto y tomarla de la mano – ya esta señorita, ahora si podemos ir a nuestro destino

- ¿Esta muy lejos?

- Tu solo sígueme –exclamó llevándola de esa forma, la otra podía sentir una brisa mas suave, que tocaba su piel con delicadeza, aspiro el nuevo aroma con gusto, era como si estuvieran en alguna zona verde… ¿Dónde podrían estar?

La chica sentía el latir de su corazón ascender con cada paso, no sabía donde estaba pero su corazón le daba la señal de que estaba en un lindo lugar, no solo por el olor; era que estando con el rubio cualquier lugar era lindo, todo se volvía maravilloso, y realmente no tenía palabras para describir su felicidad, aunque debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

- Bien Kari, ya estamos aquí – el otro detuvo su andar, mientras la otra se detenía, con que al fin habían llegado a su destino, sonrió infantilmente, no tenía la mas mínima idea de donde podría encontrarse, sin embargo no había porqué temer - ¿lista?

- Tu dime cuando, yo nací lista ¿recuerdas?

- Como buena Yagami –declaró arrancando una leve risa de la otra –entonces… quítate la venda

- Vale…

La castaña se retiró la venda, descubriendo entonces un gran mural con fotos… fotos que fueron mas que reconocibles, todas las había tomado ella; un montón de capturas de sus amigos echas un hermoso mural de colores vivos, recostado sobre uno de los arboles de las pequeñas orillas del bosque al que habían llegado. Lo observó con una enorme sonrisa, no sabía que el otro tenía esas fotos.

- Pensé que sería un buen regalo para todos hoy –exclamó el justo detrás de ella –espero… que no te moleste el haber tomado tu cámara sin permiso

- No te preocupes Takeru… esta precioso ¡sé que a todos les encantará!

- Pero eso no es todo

- ¿Ah?

La castaña se giró, observando como el otro sacaba algo mas pequeño de entre los arboles –este es tuyo Hikari –declaró entregándole un pequeño poster, con fotos de ellos dos, algunas que ni siquiera ella había visto, lo miro con cariño… de verdad habían pasado por mucho.

- Esta precioso Takeru, gracias –y sin darse cuenta, el otro le propino un gran abrazo, ella solo atinó a sonrojarse – Takeru…

- Los regalos especiales solo son para las personas especiales –susurró en su oído, no ayudando en nada con el sonrojo de ella –y tu eres la persona mas especial de todas Hikari, al menos para mi

- … -Quedó en blanco por un par de segundos, para luego mirarle incrédula – ¿T-Takeru tu…?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué si me di cuenta? Si… perdona por hacerte esperar –dejo un suave beso sobre la frente de la morena –porque en verdad te quiero mucho Hikari

- Y-Yo… yo también te quiero mucho –se lanzó a abrazarlo, con todo y poster en la mano, no necesitaba que él dijera mas, así de bien se habían entendido desde siempre – p-pero Takeru ¿Por qué hoy?

- Bueno ¿es el día más especial del año no? –ella asintió –me pareció justo –exclamó tranquilo, sin soltar –te amo, pequeña luz brillante

- Y yo a ti, mi rayo de esperanza.


End file.
